Night before
by Damia-nature goddess
Summary: Sadey is furious at Joe. They're both acting not like themeselves. Starfire has the answer. Then something really happenes. you need to read 'On Holiday' b4 u read this songfic
1. Chapter 1

"What the heck are you doing!" Sadey yelled at her boyfriend Joe. She was wearing a one strap red shirt and boot cut jeans and red and white k-swiss sneakers. He was wearing baggy jeans, an under-shirt and black sneakers. He was messing with Casper by doing his own little rodeo with him. Spinning him around in circles and rearing. "Yee haw!" Joe hollered over Casper's whinnies. Now Casper was bucking and Joe was having the time of his life. "I said STOP!" Sadey had no choise but to use her powers to get him off Casper. She touched her choker and then screamed at Joe. The sonic waves came out of her mouth and knocked him off the horse. Sadey ran to Casper and took off the saddle and bridle, then led him to the paddock they built for the 2 horses and let him loose. Sadey went to the barn to put the tack away. Once it was in place, Sadey ran out to Joe. "What the hell did you think you were doing! You could have really hurt him!" Sadey yelled. She was so mad at him. She knew he knew better then to treat a horse like that. "What? Can't a guy have some fun?" Joe just got up and brushed himself off like he just tripped over a rock and started to head for the tower. "Have FUN? You call that FUN! You know he's not a rodeo horse. He can't do all those things at one time. What is up with you lately? You're not acting like yourself" Sadey rambled on following Joe to the tower. Joe turned around to face her. "And you've been bossy lately. You're starting to get all mad about the littlest thing. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go play Gamestation with BB." And with that, he turned away, hands in his pockets, and heading for the doors. "screw you" she murmered. With that, she went to the barn and took Lilly out of her stall and led her to the paddock and let her loose. She just watched the 2 horses play. She loved to watch the snow white gelding and the ebony black mareprance around and nip each other. It looked like a little private dance just for her. Sadey just leaned against the railing and thought. "What has gotten into him lately? What's gotten into me? I'm starting to get more angry easily and he's becoming more happy-go-lucky. And my eyes start to glow blue when ever I get very furious. My eyes don't glow blue. The only time they do glow is when I want them to. But even then they don't glow blue. And at other times, my hands get hot." Sadey started thinking about why her hands are getting hot and her eyes are glowing blue. She just shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind and watched the horses play while thinking about how Joe started to become so, the way he is now. She thought back to when he started to act wierd. He started to get angry easily. The first time he got angry was when he was talking to Sadey. Then out of no where, he slapped her. She still remembers the pain of hte slap. It hurt like a thousand needles on her face all at the same time. Then he started to talk rudly. Sadey thought of the argument they had.

(flashback)

She was sitting on the couch and was watching animal planet when he came over and flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote and changed the channel. "Hey. I was watching that" Sadey said in an annoyed tone. "So, it was stupid. They're just animals." He flipped to a channel that Sadey had not even bothered of looking for. It was the movie channel where the movie of the day was 'Girls gone wild: the unedited version.' There was girls lifting up there shirts and pulling down their pants. And none of it was blurred out! Then Joe did the unthinkable. "Come on baby, do some of this for me." Sadey just looked at him like he just spoke another language. "Excuse me?" she asked. "Come on, you heard me." He reached for her shirt and started to pull it up. But Sadey wasn't going to let him get far. She shoved his hand off her and got up off the couch. "You're a sick perve. You know that. What is wrong with you. You never even watch this." She pointed ot the t.v. He took a glance at it and looked back at her. "So, time for a change isn't it?" Joe just had the most pathetic look on his face. "What kind of change is this? it's a huge change. You use to respect me. respect my privacy. ever heard of that. And don't ever think that i'm going to put on a strip show for you. You got that?" Sadey was angry at his actions. Then Joe just turned his attention to the t.v. and ignored her. "bitchy hore" he murmered. "And I ain't deaf ass hole" She hollered over the whooping on the t.v. screen. "Screw you" she murmered when she was out of the room. She walked down the hall, head looking at the ground. She cursed out Joe in her mind for about an hour.

(end of flashback)

Then Sadey saw a purple figure in the sky. When it came closer, she noticed it was Starfire. She landed softly on the ground and looked at Sadey. Her face had a look of confusion on it. "Please, may I ask..." Starfire started but Sadey interupted her. "Why he's being an ass hole? I have no idea." Sadey started to walk again. Starfire followed. "That wasn't what I was really going to ask. You and Joe seem to be acting like normal mid-aged teenagers on Tameran. Um, this may be personal but, um, were you and Joe adopted?" When Sadey heard her say that, she stopped. Star saw her stop and stopped with her. Then Sadey started to speak. "Yeah, and my adoptive parents won't let me know who my real parents are. They won't even tell me where I came from. I looked in all adoption centers around our town but none of them had me registered at one time before. So now I don't even know if it's even worth trying to look anymore." Sadey wasn't used to telling people this stuff but she felt like she could tell Star. Then Sadey started to talk again. "And Joe's adoptive parents only told him that he was adopted and that he was found. So we both don't know anything about ourselves. nothing" Now Sadey felt hot tears welding in her eyes. She blinked them back. "I'm sorry about your past, but I have some news that is very different. I wasn't sure if I was to tell you this or not. but now that the subject is as you say, brought up, I feel the need to tell you. When I was very small, there was informed about an unusual thing on my planet. There was 2 births of 2 seperate infants by seperate mothers. One was a girl and the other was a boy. The girl child had the blonde hair and one brown streak her head. Just like you do. The boy looked more like a tameranean but had the freckles. On my planet, children who look different were to be sent to another planet. The parents didn't want to send them anywhere. But they had no choise. They chose to send them to earth where they would most likely fit in. But here is the big thing. The mother of the blonde baby girl was my mother's sister. And the infant boy's father is the uncle of my father. So, that means..." Starfire started but Sadey cut in. "That means that we're related to you. And that he is related to me. And that..." "You may also enheirit the throne." Starfire ended what she had to say and waited for Sadey's reaction. Sadey just started at her alien friend infront of her. She had wide eyes. She had no clue what to think. 'Is she saying that i may be a tameranian?' Sadey thought. "I have another question, did you do the dying on the hair with your brown streak?" Starfire asked. "No, I never did. But are you trying to say that you think that I'm a tameranian?" Sadey wondered. Starfire just nodded her head slightly. "That does sound very odd. Yet it sounds right. Hey, do all Tameranians have the same blood type?" Sadey asked. "It depends. But most do. Why?" Starfire asked perplexed. "Well, if you wouldn't mind testing my blood and yours, then we can tell if your story relates to me, ...and him." Sadey grumbled the last words she said but Starfire agreed to doing what Sadey suggested. They both went to the infermery room and did what they went there to do. When the results came back, Sadey was suprised. "Our blood is the same type. So that means that I..." Sadey started. "You are the tameranian that was sent away" Starfire finished. "Well, you might want to do the same test on the jack ass too." Sadey suggested. Star just nodded and went to get Joe. Sadey was impressed that Star knew who she was tralking about. Well, sometimes when they're fighiting bad guys, she hears spectators saying such words about th evil guys. Or if they're a really stupid by-stander, then they'll call one of the titans a name like that. But when Starfire askes Robin to clear it up for her, he tells her what it is and she understands. Sadey stopped her day thinking (A/N not day dreaming) and left the infermery. She thought she'd like to talk to Dove for a while. Sadey walked down the hall and got just what she wished. She ran into Dove. "Oh, hey Sadey. um... why were you and Starfire in the infermery?" Dove asked perplexed. Sadey told her the story that Star told her. She told Dove that they had to see if she was the baby that was sent away. "And since pretty much most tameranians have the same blood type, we went to see if they were the same." Sadey ended. "Were they?" Dove wondered. Sadey just nodded her head. Dove had a sort of suprised look on her face. But it wasn't the type of suprised face like 'are joking' kind of suprised. It was the kind of 'wow, that's really something!' kind of suprised. "So, that means that if your real mom is the sister to Starfire's, than that makes you 2 cousins. And if Joe's dad is Starfire's uncle, that makes Star Joe's dad's great niece, and since you and her are cousins, then that makes you and him, um..., i don't quite know actually. But I think it would make you and him great cousins I believe." Dove ended. Sadey just went along with it and didn't want to argue. She didn't want to think of her family ties with Joe anyway. Then Dove had to go meditate so Sadey was all alone again. But for some odd reason, she started to think of all the fun times she had with Joe, before he turned into a ass hole. while she thought, a song came into her head by her favorite singer, Carrie Underwood.

_**sittin' up on the roof**_

_**sneakin' a smoke by the chimney**_

_**checkin' out the moon, and the city lights**_

_**he takes off his flannel shirt and he**_

_**drapes it around her shoulders**_

_**slides up behinder and holds on tight**_

_**and she says**_

_**I don't want this night to end**_

_**why does it have to end**_

_**tomorrow she'll be rollin' down I-10 baton Rouge**_

_**LSU, 18 years in her rear-view**_

_**he's got a friday pay check lined up down the block**_

_**at daddy's shop**_

_**it ain't much but it's a job**_

_**they've been dreadin' this moment all summer long**_

_**the night before life goes on**_

Sadey thougt of the time when she snuck out of the house to meet with Joe. That was the night when they both found out that they were adopted. Sadey was hurt the most. She hated not bieng told things. They walked around town, talking about random things. Then they went to a roller rink and skated for a while. Sadey stopped taking blasts to the past and looked on for the future. But thoughts just flooded in like a natural disaster. Then she felt hot tears weld up in her eyes.

_**oooh, a tear falls off her cheek**_

_**and right when it hits his arm he says**_

_**come on baby, let's get out of here**_

_**they one last drive around town and**_

_**man it already looks different**_

_**he bangs the wheel and says**_

_**life ain't fair**_

_**this growin' up stuff**_

_**man i don't know**_

_**i just don't want to let you go**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sadey just walked on and went to her room. She opened her door and went to her bed. The door closed once she was in. She just couldn't stop thinking of the times she and Joe had. 'Why can't stop these thoughts! Why do they choose to haunt me now? Ugh, why bother. their going to be in my head forever, no one elses.' Sadey just took her sterio remote that was by her bed side and aimed it at her sterio the titans got her for her birthday. She pushed the power button and it turned on. The last time she used it, she was on one of her new favorites. The one she can't get out of her head. She just didn't bother changing the song so she just pressed play. It started where it last left off. 

_**tomorrow she'll be rollin' down I-10 Baton Rouge**_

_**LSU, 18 years in her rear-view**_

_**he's got a friday pay check lined up down the block**_

_**at daddy's shop**_

_**it ain't much but it's a job**_

_**they've been dreadin' this moment all summer long**_

_**the night before life goes on**_

_**yeah that's what my momma told**_

_**and just like those kids**_

_**i didn't want to listen to no one**_

_**yeah there's nothin' you can do**_

_**there's nothin' you can say**_

_**'cause i know how it feels when love goes away**_

_**tomorrow she'll be rollin' down I-10 baton Rouge**_

_**LSU, 18 years in her rear-view**_

_**he's got a friday pay check lined up down the block**_

_**at daddy's shop**_

_**it ain't much but it's a job**_

_**they've been dreadin' this moment all summer long**_

_**but here it is**_

_**they don't have long**_

_**the night before**_

_**life goes on**_

_**yeah e yeah e yeah e yeah e yeah e yeah e yeah**_

When the song was over, she just pressed repeat. It started over again. But before the singer started to sing, Sadey presed pause, then off. She descided to go take a walk. She didn't have a destination, just that she needed some fresh air. 'All of this stuff is crowding my brain' she thought. So Sadey left her room. She turned to face her door which had a small dry-erase board on it with a dry-erase marker attatched to it. She lifted the marker, took off the cap and wrote: _went for a walk. page me if u need me._ Then she walked down the hall, through the living room/kitchen and out the door. Once she was on the outside, she saw Casper and Lilly swimming in the water. Since they had their halters on, Sadey ran to the barn to get their lead ropes. When she got their, she noticed they weren't there. 'Shit, this is just great. just great. I'm going to get him for this. 'Cause I know my horses can't open that latch on their paddok.' With no other options, she ran back to her horses and jumped in the water go get them. They were happy to see her. They always were. Sadey grabbed their halters and started to lead them back in. It wasn't easy but she did it. Once her feet could touch the bottom, it was easier to lead them since they had longer legs then her and they touch before her's did. When they all were out of the water, Sadey looked at herself. Her red shirt looked lioke the color of blood. And her pants looked almost black. 'Great' she thought. But she pushed her lookes out of ehr mind for now. Sadey looked over her horses to see if they were ok. She picked up their feet to make sure no harm was done. When she saw nothing wrong, she led them to the barn, and hooked them up to seperate cross ties and went to see if one of the others would help her dry them off. "I'll be back. just stay here." Then it dond on her, when ever she wasn't around, Joe would mess with her horses. So She descided to stay with them and take care of them herself. "In fact, I'll just stay here" she told her horses. Casper snorted and Lilly did a small whinny. Sadey went to the tack room and got out Casper's blanket. Sadey was going to dry Lilly first because she was slightly younger and needed to gain Sadey's full trust like Casper. Sadey put Casper's blanket on him back and went to get the scraper to get the water off Lilly. When she returned with the scraper, Sadey worker her way down from Lilly's neck to her behind. Scraping water off a horse was one of Sadey's least favorite things because hte water always got on her. But since she was already wet, it didn't matter. Once Lilly had most of the water off her, Sadey went to the tack room again and got treats and Lilly's blanket. Sadey put the blanket on Lilly's back and gave her a treat. Then she unhooked her from the cross ties and led her to her stall. Sadey then closed the stall door once Lilly was in. Then Sadey went to Capser and took off his blanket to scrap him. When she was done, she led him back to his stall and gave him a treat. Then Sadey went to put the blankets and scraper away. When she came out, she started to wring out some water from her shirt. Then she heard something. Almost like a small chuckle. "Whose there?" Sadey demanded. She was ready for anything that came her way. "Calm down blondie. Don't get so eager to fight. I don't want no trouble." Then the person came out. It was Joe. He stood there looking at Sadey like she was an idiot. "Oh, like you don't want no trouble, you've been asking for it since you started to act like that bitch Stephanie back at school. You've been torchering my horses, letting them roam free on the island and get in the water. And you threw their lead ropes in the water so i couldn't find them. I know you did. Then I had to go in after them and now I'm soaking wet. You must really think I'm stupid." Sadey was pissed at Joe. When he started to open his mouth to speak, she stopped him. "i may be a blonde, but I ain't that stupid like some of 'em." Then she got real close to his face and whispered in an angry tone. "If you ever do anything like this to my horses again, you'll defenatly be sorry." Then she backed away from him and flicked him off. But before she could get far, he grabbed her arm and swung her around. 'He doesn't get it. He's done this before.' Right when she got inrange of his face, she took her right hand, formed a fist and punched him right on the side of his face. He then let go of her. "You don't get it do you? We've been over since you turned into an ass hole." Sadey then turned away and walked fast to the tower. When she got inside, She was still walking briskly. Cyborg noticed she was all wet. "Yo Sadey. How come you went swimmin'? I thought you were going for a walk" Cyborg asked playfully. Sadey turned to him with a sturn face. Her brown hair was clinging to the side of her face. "Okay, what's going on with you and him?" Cy asked more serious this time. "I'm not talking about it. I'm just, ...not... talking about it." And with that, Sadey stormed out of the room. She went to her room and erased what ws on the dry-erase board. She took out some dry clothes and took off her wet ones. When she had new clothes on, she went to her dresser and picked up a big hair clip. She twisted her hair and then twisted it up, then clipped it into place. She hated it when her back got wet from her hair. Then Sadey went to her computer and pressed the e-mail button on the key-board. She saw a message from her mom. It read:

**Dear Sadey,**

**We know you like it there with the titans and are happy that you're happy. We have some news about Aunt May. Due to her smoking and her health conditions, she has passed away. We are all unhappy about this event. But she is with all of us in our hearts.**

There was more to the e-mail but Sadey refused to read more of it. Sadey pressed the button for a new message. Then she started to type.

**Dear mom,**

**i just found out about my past. about were i came from. i'm not from earth. i'm an alien. u kno how much i've told u about the titans. u must kno how much i've told u about Starfire. i'm from the same place she's from. actually, to b exact, we're cousins. my real mom is her mom's sister. so i'm part of the tameranian royal family. i'm not sure if u knew this but if u did, why didn't u tell me? and, about aunt may, i'm sorry she died. i'm sorry about my existance. my life is totally turning upside down. Joe is acting like an ass, i'm figuring out my desendance, my real family, aunt may, everything. i'll just talk 2 u later.**

**-Sadey**

Sadey sent the message. Then she got another message. But she wasn't suprised at who it was. It was Stefeny. Her old friend. Now her enemy. She hated her. They hated each other. Sadey would have been firends with her still if she didn't turn into her other friends. Sadey just opened the message unwillingly. She put her head in her left hand and her right on the mouse. The message read:

**Dear hore,**

**i've heard that u dumped Joe. the whole school knows. and, the whole school also knows that ur an alien. ur related to that naive red head on ur team. u were rejected from ur own planet. awwww, how sad. not. of coarse no 1 cared about u. who would? but guess what, ur x, is my bf. i call it, revenge. ever heard of that alien? it means when u did something mean 2 some1 and they want 2 b mean rigth back at u. so, now u kno. well, i can't stay and chat. it's not like i want 2. why am i even writting 2 u. oh yeah, ur ordeal is going 2 b on the 6 'o clock news. why don't u watch it. o, and when ur fighting, i hope u get ur ass kicked. bad. toodles.**

Now Sadey can't stand her any longer. she angrily pressed 'new message' and started to type.

**2 bitch,**

**I CAN'T STAND U NO MORE! U DRIVE ME CRAZY! U KNO THAT? how come u make every1's lives so misserable? even ur own mothers life must b horrible having u as a daugther. how the hell did info about my descendance travel across the nation in 1 day? i just figured it out 2day. u evil bitch. u had a sourse. the jack ass told u didn't he? ur little red neck bf told u about me. 2 bad he didn't tell u about himself. 'cause guess what. he's an alien 2. so u love an alien. wow, opposites attract alright. who knew. well, u know science. but who knew it would work on an earthling and a tameranian. but, who would ever guess. but since u kno about me, i'll tell u what i kno about u. i kno ur 2 timin' Kevin and H. so now u got 3 bf's. o, don't think i didn't kno about it. bcasue i do. i still got friends in far places. and by far, i mean back in florida. u just luv 2 make urself look good. but u never will with an attitude like urs. well, i got 2 go. i got 2 kick bad guy ass. i hope it's urs. so long and hope never 2 c ur face again unless i'm putting it behind bars.**

Now Sadey was happy with herself she had the bad stuff off her chest. She sent the message. Only one bad think remained. The liar, scumbag team mate she lives in the tower with. She closed the e-mail box and ran out of her room. she walked down the hall to Joe's room. She heard him in there. She started to bang on the door. "JOE. OPEN THE DAMN DOOR. OPEN IT NOW!" She banged in the same spot so hard it left a dent in the door. She didn't care. She started banging harder. she banged so hard she knocked down his door. "ok, i'm stronger then I thought I was" She walked in and turned on his light. He was on his computer. "I bet I kno what your doing. I.M ing your new girlfriend. And it's not like I care but you were too afriad to tell her that your an alien too. Your scared she'll reject you. You were always afriad of everything. But when they didn't seem like it was going to harm you, you went all macho over it. Give me a brmfff!" Joe grabbed Sadey again and started kissing her. Sadey had enough of his pathetic attempts to get her back. Sadey's eyes started to glow blue and her hands got extremely hot. She balled her hands into fists and blue starbolts appeared. She then bit his bottom lip and punched him with a starbolt lit fist. "You are completly stupid. I'm sure Star told you that all three of us are related in some form. Me and her are cousins. You and me are some sort of great cousin to me. You can't just start kissing me. You're a bigger idiot then I thought." Then Sadey went out of his room, leaving a beat Joe and his door on the floor (A/N get it? Sadey beat his door down and she physically beat Joe. the door and Joe are on the floor. .' um, nevermind).


	3. Chapter 3

Now Sadey was pissed at him even more then before. She was walking down the hall (more like speed walking) when she passed Robin. "Um, I heard a thud. is anything..." Robin started but Sadey interupted him. "Everything's wonderful. I'm going see my horses. If you need me, I'll be out there." And with that, she sped towards the door and out onto the lush green grass surrounding the tower. Sadey stopped and stared out at the water. Then she looked up at the sky. Then she looked down at her feet. The sun was setting, but very slowly. The sun's golden haze stretching across the water. "Why must my life be filled with ass holes and bitches?" she whispered to herself. Then she looked up at the sky again. "Why?" she asked again. Then she stopped asking the sky questions and walked to the barn. She was greeted by little nickers of her horses. She said hi again to Casper then walked to Lilly's stall. She then remembered that Joe threw the lead lines out in the water. "He is causing me alot of trouble now. If he does one more thing, just one... he'll get it. Oh, he'll get it so bad. And i ain't goin' to hold back." Sadey went to the tack room and took out the extended lead line. She then walked out of the room and went to get Lilly and train her some. Sadey got to Lilly's stall, opened the door, got in, attached the line to the horse's halter and led her out to a nice wide open area. "Okay girl. just like the other times. We're just going to break you. If you do good, we can quit early ok?" she talked to her horse. Sadey let some of the lead line loose and backed away. she then started to wiggle the line and Lilly started to walk. After Lilly walked around Sadey about 7 times, she made a clicking noise and wiggled the lead to get the ebony mare to trot. Lilly did as she was told. She trotted around 10 times. "Whoa girl" Sadey said in a low tone. Lilly came to a walk and rested for a little bit. Then Sadey wiggled the lead line more vigerously and clicked even louder. Lilly then started to trot briskly, then cantered. But she started with the wrong lead. Sadey had to correct her. She made Lilly trot again then asked her to canter again. This time she got the right lead. "Good girl" Sadey praised her horse. She loved to spend time with her horses. They made any day brighter for her. After about 20 more minutes of rbeaking, Sadey descided to let Lilly rest for the remainder of the evening. She lead her in to the barn and put her back in her stall. When Sadey returned from putting the long lead line in the tack room, it was raining. "Great" Sadey mumbled. She went back to the tack room and got the horse blankets. She put Lilly's on first, then Casper's. She then bid her horses goodnight and went to trench in the rain to the warmth of the tower. It started to rain harder when she got out from the barn. Sadey just kept going. When she reached the tower, her new clothes that she changed into from the first time she got wet are now just as soaked as her last pair. Her red tang-top looked blood red like her last shirt. Her black pants just clung to her legs. Her hair, drenched from the rain, hung up in a hair clip, just hung limp. Her hair didn't look blonde anymore though. It looked like she was a brunnett. She just walked in and went to her room again. SHe was just going to throw something simple on. She reached for her purple tang-top pajama shirt and some white fleece pants. She didn't care if they had an immediate mission. She'd just fight like that. So Sadey changed into the light purple tang-top and pants that said 'Cedar Point' on the butt. She remembered when her and her friends, and her parents (A/N not suprising. how else do get a ride someplace. and how do u fly with out money? u need parents), went to Cedar Point.

(flashback)

"Come on Sadey. It can't be that bad" Sadey's friend Brooke pleaded with a slight giggle when she talked. "You've seen the line, we could be waiting for an hour. My parents did. When we went on the Corkscrew, Magnum XL- 200, and Millenium Force, which took almost 2 hours, my parents were still in line because of it breaking down. And I don't want to wait that long." Sadey said. "Well, if you haven't been rambling on and on about the ride, you would notice that the line is shorter and we won't have to wait as long" Paige pointed out. Sadey, Jen, Paige, Brooke, and Emily looked over at the ride. The line was indead shorter. "Comien Sadey. Comien" Jen begged. "Huh?" Emily wondered. "It means come on in Swedish." Sadey translated. Then all of her friends starred at her. They just looked, and looked, and looked, and looked, and looked, and looked, and looked. "Fine. let's go before the line gets longer again." Sadey gave in. Her friends cheered and ran towards the ride.

(end of flashback)

Sadey looked at her dresser. Picture frames filled the top of the dresser of memories. A red jeweled frame with a picture of all of her friends and her in it. All of her friends in that picture had the same photo but in a different color frame. Jen had a green one, Paige had a dark blue one, Brooke had pink, and Emily had a lighter blue. They took that picture at Busch Gardens infront of the new ride Shikra. They had to force Paige onto all the roller coasters. Even the water ones. Atleast they got her on them anyway. It wouldn't have been fun if she didn't go any of the rides. The photos next to the group was school pictures of all her friends. Then there was another pic of Sadey's 13th birthday party. Sadey got up off of her bed and went over to her dresser. She spotted her favorite photo out of them all. It was a picture of all 5 of their wrists with different colored bracelets. Red, black, blue, pink, and green. Sadey had the red one, the black belonged to Paige, blue to Emily, pink to Brooke and green to Jennifer. Sadey looked down at her wrist. She saw her red friendship bracelet. She had forgotten it was there. Sadey just chuckled a little bit and shook her head slightly. 'Brooke had a lot of time on her hands then.' Sadey remembered how bored Brooke was when she made them. Just then, Sadey heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" Sadey questioned. "It's me" came a girl voice. It was Dove. She always knew when Sadey was having a hard time. Sadey walked to the door and it swished open. Dove was standing there in her cloak covering her whole body. A look of consern on her face. "What's going on? I mean, how are you taking the news Star gave ya?" Dove asked. "Eh, I'm fine with it. It's just, the thing is, god I don't even know anymore. All I know is that the asshole down the hall is giving me a hard time." Sadey said. Dove looked like she already knew that part. "Did you talk to Robin about this? He can talk to Joe and get him straightened out." "No, I didn't. And if I did, jack ass down there would do something really stupid. And by that, I mean the lowest of low." Sadey crossed her arms and looked away from her friend. Dove put a hand on Sadey's shoulder. "Hey, I'm not telling you that you have to. I'm just suggesting. Yeah you're pissed at him. I would be too if BB did the same thing. Some guys just get a little over their heads sometimes." Dove said in a nurturing way. Sadey looked back at Dove with hurtful eyes. "Ok, so your both not human and he's way over his head by a million feet, so what. Somethings take time to get used to. It's been a big day for you. Finding out what you really are, **him**, your horses being in the water, you having to go after them, it's been alot for you" Dove finished. Sadey still had her eyes on the empath in front of her, but her eyes didn't hold the same hurt they had just a minute ago. They had question plastered in them. "You knew my horses got loose and I had to get them from the water?" Sadey asked puzzled by what her friend knew what she didn't tell anyone at all. "You came in all wet. And don't get mad at me, I went into your mind and saw what happened" Dove admitted. "You could have asked you know" Sadey chuckled. Dove caved in and gave a small smile. "You were ust so mad. I didn't want to bother you." Just then, Sadey opened her mouth as wide as it would go and yawned. "Sorry to do that in your face" Sadey apoligized. "It's okay. Go to bed, your tired. See you in the morning" Dove said. "Kay, 'night" Sadey replied. Right when she turned to go to her bed inside her room, Dove called her name again. "Sadey" She called. Sadey turned around and looked at the empath. "Yeah?" she questioned. "I forget to tell you. Robin wants to have combat practice tomorrow after everyone has breakfast" Dove finished. "Okay, you don't have to worry about me being the last one up" Sadey remarked. "You're always first" Dove said. Then both girls turned and went to their rooms. Sadey placed her back to her bed and fell into it. She bounced a bit then it stood still. She climbed to the top of her bed pulled the covers back, snuggled up under them and started to doze off when she heard a swish by her window. Then she heard a knock. She opened her eyes and threw back the covers. She wanted to go to bed. She got off the bed and went to the window. She pulled back her blindes that concealed her from the outside. She saw a note tapped to her window. It had Joe's hand-writting on it. It read:

Gone back to our home. Our real home. to rein as emperor. follow if you dare


	4. Chapter 4

"God damn it! I had to jinx myself!" Sadey yelled. Joe hit the all-time low. He was going to take over Tameran. Probably like why Blackfire did. Just for the heck of it. Sadey ran to her dresser, pulled out her usual red one-strap shirt, pulled open another drawer and pulled out some pants. She tore off her tang-top and threw on the one-strap. Pulled off her whote pants and put on the jeans. Sadey then went to her closet and took out her Kswiss sneakers. Then she ran to the window and pushed it open. She stood there for a second. "Okay, I'm a tameranian. I should be able to fly. Damn it, it's hard to think of happy when I'm pissed" Sadey whispered. She then rememebred a happy thought. The time she got Casper when he was a small colt. Sadey closed her eyes and thought hard. Then she felt light. She was hovering in her own room. "Now to go tell Star" Sadey said to herself. She flew to the other side of the tower and went to Star's window and tapped it. "Star? Starfire, come to the window. It's urgent!" Sadey whispered. She heard footsteps coming closer to the window. Then the drapes were pulled back and Starfire looked at Sadey. She opened the window. "Sadey, I heard you scream. What's urgent?" Starfire asked perplexed. "It's Joe. He's gone to take over Tameran. We need to stop him. NOW!" Sadey exclaimed. Starfire gasped then went to change. While Sadey was waiting for Star to get changed, she heard wings flapping behind her. She turned around and saw Casper and Lilly! Sadey's eyes went wide. "Star? Are you done? Come out here please." Sadey asked kindly. Starfire came back to the window and saw what she saw. "Get on our backs, we can travel faster" Casper said. "Horses can't talk and fly. I must be dreaming" Sadey said in disbelief. "There pegusus' Sadey. Surely on earth you have read about them in the tails of fairies" Starfire said looking at the flying horses by her window. Sadey was still suprised at the days activities that this part was not soaking in quite all the way. "O...Ok, we'll ride you. Right Star?" Sadey questioned her cousin. Starfire nodded. She looked like she was going to have fun. "Right then, Casper, who's riding who?" Sadey asked Casper. "I would prefer that you ride Lilly and she rides me. Come, we're wasting time" Casper ushered the girls to get on their backs. Sadey and Starfire got on the pegusus' backs, making sure not to get in the way of their wings. "Hold on" Lilly said. Then they took off. Sadey felt the wind in her face. For everything she thought of, a song popped into her head.

_**I spread my wings and I learn how to fly**_

_**I'll do what it takes**_

_**'Till I touch the sky**_

_**And I'll, make a wish, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And break away**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**_

_**And I'll, make a wish, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And break away**_

They were now in the darkness of space. Sadey looked around. It was quite dark. She thought she would never see space with her own two eyes. She always loved to learn about space. AStronomy always facinated her during science in school. She looked around her and saw all the colors of stars. Blue, white, yellow, red, orange and all the colors in darker and lighter shades of those mentioned. Then over to her right, she noticed a shooting star. "Starfire look" Sadey pointed to the star shooting across the sky (A/N they're actually astroids rocketing across the sky). When she saw it, she thought of another song.

_**Where ever you go I will follow**_

_**I just want to be where you are**_

_**like a shooting star**_

_**you shine brightest of them all**_

_**where ever you go I will follow**_

_**and it doesn't matter how far**_

_**like a shooting star**_

_**you shine brightest of them all**_

"I can see Tameran" Casper said. "I never knew what it looked like" Sadey said in awe. It was white with pink lines on it. The lines looked like someone just went into space and splattered pink paint on it. "It's suprising we can breathe in space. How come we can and people on earth can't?" Sadey asked Starfire. Both of the girls hair was flowing back from the force comeing at them. "We are from a planet with no atmosphere. We had to adapt to that. So whether we are on earth or on Tameran, we can breathe" Starfire replied. Casper and Lilly landed on Tameranian soil (if it is soil). "Thanks. Now all we need to do is..." Sadey started but was cut off by an explosion from the castle. It was so bright that Starfire and Sadey had to sheild their eyes from the brightness and dust. When everything cleared, Sadey flew up and Starfire followed. Sadey had her hands balled into fists and her starbolts appeared again. Her eyes also glowed the same shade of blue as her hands. Starfire followed in suit (she did the same thing as her). They went in the place where they saw the explosion happened. Sadey flew right through the clearing dust. Joe was standing there looking proud of himself. He also had the crown on his head. He defeated the reining emperor (Galfore) of Tameran. "You never feel good about youself until you take someone down do you!" sadey yelled across the room. "Oh, so I took down one, single guy. How can that make me feel better?" Joe started walking towards the girls. Sadey still had hatred in her eyes. "Don't...come...any...closer...asshole" Sadey said slowly and firmly. Joe stopped. "My, my. Fowl temper you have. Oh, you also brought Koriand'r with you. How touching. You need help to bring down one guy? You've beaten up way bigger guys then me" Joe taunted. "No, I don't need help fighting you. I can bring you down without my voice. She lived on this planet longer then we both did. And she had the crown that is now on YOUR FILTHY HEAD! Now I suggest that you either hand us the crown or things are going to get ugly. Because you always made a bad leader" Sadey finished. "If you didn't know blondie, it just got uglier" Joe stated. Then he charged at Sadey. She just stood there. Right when he came close to her, she lept up in the air, over his head, flipped around and kicked him in the back. He turned around and flew at her again. This time she went straight for him. She readied her starbolts. He did the same. But he didn't think. He started to throw dark blue starbolts at her. She dodged every one. When she got close to his face, she flipped backwards and kicked his head straight back. She heard his neck crack. He landed on his back and she landed on her feet in fighting stance. Starfire went to help Galfore. Joe saw what Star was doing and went to stop her. Sadey ran and slid infront of him. "You aren't going to hurt him anymore nor are you going to hurt her. Both you and I know she is the only piece of both our families. Why are you doing this?" Sadey asked Joe. "Simple. I wish to rule" Joe asid calmly. Then they both charged at each other. Sadey tried to punch him but missed. He tried to kick her in the head. But she ducked. She kicked him in the gut. He knelt down and held his stomach. Then she threw many starbolts at him. Then she backed up about 5 yards and waited for him to get up. He stayed on his knees. "Come on. Aren't you going to fight? Get up!" Sadey exclaimed. Joe was still on the floor. But he did obey her command. "You always loved to fight. The reason why you loved to fight was because you never lost. But today, you won't wish to fight or stay with the titans. Tell you what, I quit the team" Joe said. He was standing on his feet but looking down at the floor. When he looked up, she saw that he had a bloody nose and busted lip. "You don't think we didn't know that? You fly off to another planet and want to take it over. I think we got the message. And to tell you something, I'm glad you're not on the team anymore. Because now I don't have to feel bad when I finish you!" Sadey shouted. Then she ran towards him, did a round-off, then started to do back-flips. He just ran at her. When she saw she was close enough to him, she stopped flipping and was flying through the air with her foot out to kick him in the face. But when she went to kick him, he grabbed her foot and swung her around. Sadey was caught off gaurd but she didn't loose her balance. She just turned in the air and came right back at him. She grabbed his shoulders, turned him around and punshed him right in the face. Then she kicked him right between his legs. He went to the floor and went into fetal position. He was to hurt to move anything. Sadey walked over to him and made sure she could see his face then put her foot on his chest. "Well, looks like you forgot the karate classes we took. Never go on your back." With that, Sadey flew up into the air, then came straight down feet first into his chest. They went through the floor. When they reached the bottom of the floor below them, Sadey kicked Joe up with her foot, punched him in the face, then the gut with starbolt lit fists. "You're not even putting up a fight. Come on. Be mister macho man. Macho Macho man. You wanna be, a macho man" Sadey tormented him with the song Macho man. "Let's take this somewhere else"Joe said standing up and flew at her. He wasn't down for the count yet. "Come on dumb ass. Follow me. I wish to "show off" infront of everyone at Ida Baker. Even your girlfriend won't believe you're loosing a fight to a girl" Sadey taunted. When Sadey and Joe were outside the castle, Sadey took out her communicator and contacted Starfire. "Star, don't leave Tameran. Just tell th eothers to go to Florida. They'll see me and Joe infront of Ida S. Baker High School" Sadey finished. "OK. I shall tell our friends" Starfire replied. "Send Casper and Lilly too" Sadey said again to her communicator. "They are on their way" Star said.

From behind Sadey, she heard Casper and Lilly whinnie. "So your creatures have wings huh? If you ask me, they need to be clipped" Joe told SAdey turning around to go to the pegusus'. "Excuse me, but I think our wings are at perfect length thank you very much" Lilly spoke up. Joe looked stunned because he was being talked to by flying horses. Then Casper turned around and kicked Joe with his hind legs back to earth. "Come on. We have to get to Florida before he does" Sadey said hurredly while getting on Lilly's back. Then teh pegugsus' flew as fast as they could to reach earth.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sadey, Lilly, and Casper were in earth's atmoshpere, they flew to the united states. Then they flew to the state shaped like a gun, Florida. "Where did you kick him to?" Sadey asked Casper. "To where you wish to continue to fight, Ida S. Baker. And if I'm seeing correctly, the other titans are already there. Sadey took out her communicator and paged Robin. "Don't touch him. He's mine" Sadey said furiously. "Ok Sadey. But are those your horses your flying on?" Robin asked. "Pegusus' Robin" Sadey corrected. "Now that's just too cool!" BB exclaimed. The 4 titans that were in the tower before the tameranians left (Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Dove) were all in the T-ship. Sadey jumped off of Lilly's back and flew towards Joe, who landed in the football field where the football team was practicing. They stared at him for a minute until they saw Sadey flying toward them. They all scattered in different directions. "Come on blondie. Let's fight" Joe tempted. "With pleasure" Sadey accepted the challenge. THey both flew up and started throwing starbolts at each other. All Sadey saw was tan starbolts coming at her. All Joe saw was blue starbolts being thrown at him. Sadey dodged some of them and blocked others from hitting her face. Some hit Joe but he dodged some too. then Sadey threw a huge starbolt at him and he started to fall. She flew down underneith him, then flew up with her right fist litand punched him in the back. Joe hollered in pain. He regained his balance in the air, and punched Sadey in the face. She punched him there alot. Joe then attempted to kick Sadey in the face but she caught his leg, twisted him around, then over her head and threw him to the ground. He landed on his feet and bounced back into the air straight at Sadey. "I'm getting fed up with you" Sadey said. "You're telling me. You started it. I'm finishing it" Joe added. He then came at her but she came back at him with the same force. She grabbed his wrists and twisted them behind his back. But that wasn't the way they bend. Joe then took his right foot and kicked her in the gut. She then let go of his wrists and back away. "Let's take this fight to the ground. It will be more fun" Joe said with an evil look. Then he and she dropped to the ground. While she was still floating down, he grabbed her foot, swung her around, and threw into one of the school's window's. She crashed into it and went to teh front of the room. "Hey, what are you doing here Sadey?" asked one of Sadey's friends. "It's a long story Kim" Sadey replied. Everyone in the class was looking at her. "Sorry" Sadey apoligized to teh teacher. Then she lit her hands and eyes with their baby blue glow and ran out the window. All the people in the class, even the teacher, went to the window and watched the fight between the two tameranians. Sadey heard people from other classroom windows yelling, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Some people were screaming, "Come on Sadey! Kick his ass!" Some other people were shouting, "Beat her Joe! Don't let her win! She can't beat you!" They both went at each other. She dodged his attacks, he dodged hers. She took some of his blows, he took some of hers. They both started throwing punches and kicks at each other. Sadey back-flipped out of the way of his last kick. hen she ran at him, ducked from his punch and swung her leg under his and knocked him down. Sadey then grabbed his hands and threw him to the ground on each side of her. Then she let go of him and he soared towards the wall. When him and the wall collided, everyone could hear a crack and he fell to the ground. Then Sadey ran to him. She stopped a few feet away and pumbled him with starbolts. Everyone from the school was looking down trying to see what was going on. When the smoke cleared, Sadey saw he was trying to get up, but didn't have the strength to do it. She didn't have much strength left either. She had cuts, bruises, and a bloody nose. She collapsed to the floor. She was acheing all over. "I...thought...you weren't...violent...you bitch. You're really...stronger...than...you look. I've been ignoring the...pain. Now...it's unberible. But I don't...regret anything...that has happened. ...Not...at...all" Joe said in a soft voice. With that said, he didn't move. Everybody looking out the windows went back to their rooms to continue their work. They had sad faces. Sadey looked at Joe one more time. He didn't move, didn't stir, his chest didn't rise then fall. He was dead. Sadey was in alot of pain too. She felt a great shock of pain in her left arm. She clutched her arm and winced form the pain. She closed her eyes and put her head on her leg. She heard the titans running to the field but didn't see them. Her eyes were closing and she couldn't keep them open. Then she fell out of consiousness.

(Back at the tower)

Sadey woke up in the infermery room. She tried to lift her left arm but it still hurt. She saw a cast on her arm too. She also had stitches in her arm. She just put her head back on the pillow and rested her head. She had a headache. She was exhausted. But before she closed her eyes to sleep, she saw a figure infront of her. She looked up and saw Dove. Sadey gave a small smile at her friend. Dove gave a small smile back. Then Dove went to sit in the chair next to the bed. "How are you doing?" Dove asked. "Just in pain. And I hate myself" Sadey replied. "Why?" Dove asked again. "You should know. You were there. You saw what I did" Sadey said. "Oh, the Joe thing. Yeah, he did die. It's not completly your fault" Dove tried to reashure her friend. "Gee, thanks. That makes me feel loads better" Sadey said with a small smile sarcasticly. "Ok, so you killed him" Dove started but got cut off by Sadey. "I killed him. The good guys don't kill. They help. They fight for defence. Not for" Sadey got cut off by Dove. "But you did do it for defence. he started the fight. He urged you on. He started it" Dove told Sadey. "It still doesn't make me feel better. He made my life miserable. He tormented me. Yeah I did the same to him when we were fighting. But he still made me so angry. hey, how are Casper and Lilly?" Sadey wondered. "Well, they told us what to do. And told us what goes where and what happened since you were out cold" Dove said. "Well, I think you might want to change clothes. Those are pretty torn" Dove said. Sadey look at her clothing. It had some blood stains, cuts, and dirt smudges. "Yeah I think I sould" Sadey said. She sat up very slowly, then swung her legs around to the side of the bed, then set her feet on the ground. Then she stood up but had some problems standing up. Sadey wobled a bit but maintained her balance. Dove kept an eye on her 'till she got to her room. She stayed outside her room until she came back out. Sadey went into her room. She walked over to her dresser, pulled open a drawer and took out a turquise one sleeve shirt and changed her shirts. Then she went to another drawer and took out a pair of pants that had greenish swirls on the right side near the pocket and on the left back pocket. She took off her old pants and put on her new ones. Hen she came out of her room and saw Dove and Starfire waiting for her. "Let us go. You must be hungry" Starfire said. Sadey just nodded and went with her friends to teh kitchen. It was about 11:45 a.m. Sadey saw Cyborg at the oven making waffles. Beast Boy saw the girls come in and greeted them. "Hey girls. Breakfast is coming up." "Yeah, I even had to make some of BB's nasty tofu junk" Cyborg said. Sadey just sat down and so did Dove, Raven, and Starfire. BB and Robin were already sitting. When Sadey sat down, she put her head in her hands and sighed. "This has not been my morning" Sadey said. "Mid-day" Beast Boy corrected. "Whatever" Sadey said tiredly. Sadey put one hand down and kept her head rested on one hand and sighed again. "What the **hell** did I do?" Sadey asked. She emphisezed the word hell. Beast Boy was about to say something, but Sadey cut her off. "That was retorical BB" Sadey said. Beast Boy closed his mouth and didn't say anything. "It's not your fault. He started to torment you. Yes, you followed it and let it get to you. It might have been hard to ignore it" Raven started. "You're telling me" Sadey said. "But, he wasn't acting like himself. Don't keep holding yourself accountable for him dying. Just push it to the back of your mind" Raven said in her regular monotone. "Are you sure your not aq counsilor Raven?" Robin asked jokingly. She just looked at him. Cyborg came over with a pan filled with brots, hotdogs, tofu dogs, and other types of meat. Everyone just grabbed things and ate. 'One thing sticks on my mind' Sadey thought to herself. 'Did Star leave Galfore as emperor? Or is someone else grand ruler?' Sadey just pushed it away and chatted with her friends. "Okay ya'll. Happy thoughts" Cyborg said cheerfully. "Yeah, might not have been a good start, but can we atleast end on a good note?" Sadey asked happily. "Hey, after lunch, let's go to the park and have some fun. Huh? I challenge you all to football" Cyborg challenged everyone. The boys accepted the challenge. Starfire also wanted to join the game. She also begged Sadey to play. Sadey gave in to her cousin's pleads. Then Sadey figured it wouldn't be fair to have 5 people playing. She tried to get raven to play but she plainly said a flat out no. So she begged Dove to play. Star helped her get Dove to play. "But I don't know how to play football" Dove said. "Neither do I. But I'm playing. It ain't stopping me" Sadey said. Dove gave in and agreed to play.

When everyone was done eating, they took different ways to get to the park. Sadey took Casper and Lilly too. When they got there, Raven sat down and meditated while the others played football. Casper and Lilly just layed next to Raven and rested. The girls were playing against the guys. Sadey had to kick-off (A/N not the one in the beginning of the game. somewhere in the middle). Starfire held the ball and Sadey ran for it. She kicked so hard that it popped. "Oops, sorry" Sadey apoligized. "That's okay. You don't know how many footballs we popped" Robin said with a little chuckle. They all went to do something different. Sadey went to Casper and Lilly. "Hello" Lilly greeted Sadey. "Is it too much to ask to scratch me behind my ears please?" Casper asked. Sadey chuckled a bit. "Not at all." "Oh, me too?" Lilly wondered. "Not a prob" Sadey said. She then reached behind both of the pegusus' ears and scratched them. They kept their ears up. 'I still wonder about the grand ruler thing' Sadey thought. But she just pushed it to the back of her mind again. Everyone was having fun. She didn't want to ruin the rest of everyone's day. She pretty much ruined the beginning of their days. She thought she would just keep it to herself until later.

But what she doesn't know, is that someone is planning to ruin all of the titans lives and take over tameran. But who?


End file.
